


Mine

by SeasonalTea



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anyways this is a quick non spoiler fic that's just cute stuff for Arjuna(s), Arjuna is my absolute fav Servant, ENDLESS SCREAMING ABOUT LB4 FOR MANY REASONS, I'm sad it took this long for me to write about him but expect a lot more from now on, Multi, Other, Pakozerker is so beautiful idc if he has a god complex, Well technically (spoilers) BUT YKNOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonalTea/pseuds/SeasonalTea
Summary: Arjuna may have shared in the past, but not this time.  Even if the other party was himself.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Please talk to me about Arjuna I love my boy so much my wife. I have a lot of feelings about LB4, both good and bad, but that is neither here nor there because the point is that I love Alter with all my heart as well and am sad I lost my JP account so now I can't summon him when he releases RIP. The wait in NA is suffering.

The grinding of the Archer’s teeth was audible within the whole hall, you swore.  Even though muffled by the mass of fluffy white hair you found yourself pressed against, you could definitely hear Arjuna’s annoyance.

“Let Master go already!” he barked for the fourth time.

The Berserker keeping you in his hold paid the other Heroic Spirit no heed whatsoever.  He was too preoccupied with nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck resulting in his soft strands tickling your face.

“Archer, it’s all right.  Let’s keep ca-ALM!” you ended in a yelp as the Alter behind you decided to nibble at your neck wherever he could reach.

In an instant, Arjuna had Gandiva materialised and an arrow aimed dead centre at his Alter’s head.  The only reason he failed to fire just as quickly was he did not want to risk you getting hurt in the crossfire.

“I-I’m okay!  It’s okay, Arjuna!” you quickly tried to soothe your long time Servant.

Almost petulantly, Alter kept a tight hold of you and stared right at the Archer’s arrow.  His face remained impassive, but the tail behind him swayed ever so softly. Arjuna gritted his teeth and lowered his bow at your incessant pleading.  This was anything but okay, though. It was one thing for him to have to defend you from other, crasser Servants, but his own Alter was now the problem as if Arjuna did not have enough problems with himself already.

“Master…” Alter started in that soft tone of his and you both waited for his next words with apprehension, “...belongs to me.”

Within nanoseconds, chaos erupted between the three of you.  Arjuna was yelling, once more, for Alter to release you yet he himself had taken a hold of you in a half embrace as best he could, trying to pull you away by the shoulders.  You were trying to shout over the Archer to calm him down while also commanding Alter to not retaliate in any way. The latter seemed to be a pointless concern as the Berserker simply stayed latched onto you and stared the other Servant down with a blank expression.

“Let them go this instant you mindless monster!”

“Archer, please calm down!  Berserker, don’t start a fight, please!”

“...Mine.”

Arjuna was seeing red.

“I’m Master’s lover so, no, if anything, they belong to me!”

That stopped the mayhem dead cold.  Blinking quizzically, Alter looked between Arjuna and yourself to ascertain the truth.  Nothing came out of your mouth, but nothing needed to. Your body temperature had spiked in your embarrassment and you covered your face with your hands.  Slowly, the Berserker let you slip out of his grasp and the other Servant swiftly pulled you into his own embrace. Archer gave you a once over for any injuries and only noted the slight indents of Alter’s teeth on your neck.  His anger and jealousy flared at the sight and he vowed to take care of that later.

When the Heroic Spirit looked back up at his Alter self, he was more than confused to find the other Servant staring at him with the barest hint of a smile.  Before Arjuna could snap at him, Berserker patted the other’s dark locks and left with a flick of his tail following him. The Archer blinked and then stared after the other figure with a hundred questions on his tongue, but he remembered your presence when you shifted in his grasp.

Sheepishly, you looked up at the bowman and squeaked, “Sorry.”

Arjuna only smiled at you softly and assured you that you did nothing wrong.  As the one who showed him that light and darkness coexisted, he could understand if his Alter self was also infatuated with you.  He let out a sigh as he finally calmed down enough to think rationally.

“I’ll… talk to Berserker later.  And try to get along with him,” he relented.

You stared at him in surprise and Arjuna huffed.

“That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

A smile lit your expression as you hugged him. “Thanks.”

Your Servant returned the embrace and smiled to himself.  He could do it if it was for you.


End file.
